Boring Day? No Way
by Captainof10
Summary: Ryoma has doubts about entering the U.S.Open. What will these doubts lead to? RyomaxSakuno


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. There. I said it. Now read.

* * *

Ryoma was walking around the school building to tennis practice, thinking to himself along the way. He had just found out he was signed up for the U.S. Open. He was pretty sure about what he wanted to do about it, but he had lingering doubts. He turned the corner of school and bumped into someone. They were small and soft, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt at all (that's what he would say too, if anyone asked).

"Sorry," Ryoma and Sakuno found themselves saying in unison. After a moment of awkward silence, Sakuno found the courage to speak. "I heard you were invited to the U.S. Open, Ryoma-kun. Congratulations." She said smiling.

Ryoma noticed quite a few things in that moment. He noticed she was sweating, which meant she'd been practicing hard, and blushing, which he presumed was because of the hard work as well, though he still found it strange that she blushed that much. But what he especially noticed was that her face was struggling to keep up the smile. But it wasn't just her face; the very air around her seemed to give off a miserable vibe.

"Thanks, but why are you so miserable?" he asked her with the same tone and expression he always used.

Sakuno was shocked because Ryoma had noticed her feelings _and_ cared enough to ask her about them. When the question sunk in, she was nervous but finally decided to tell him the truth.

"I-I was just thinking I'd miss you, Ryoma-kun," she answered quietly, blushing.

"I see," he muttered, "Thank you."

With that, he walked past her, leaving Sakuno frustrated and confused as to why he had asked if that was as far he was going to take the conversation. Ryoma, however, made a huge grin as soon as he was sure no one could see. He was sure of his decision now.

***

"Nya! Ochibi, is it true you got invited to the U.S. Open!?" Eiji practically screamed.

Ryoma uncovered his ears and nodded, but immediately covered them again as a flood of voices burst out at him. Some of them said "Congratulations!" while other said "Lucky punk" and "He gets all the glory!" One particular person went "Fsssshhhhhh." He cringed at all the noise until he couldn't stand it anymore and yelled, "I'M NOT GOING!" This got everyone's attention. They all stopped abruptly and stared at him, even Momoshiro, who wanted him to stay.

"Are you sure, Echizen?" Oishi asked, "This is a once in a lifetime chance! You might regret it later!"

"I'm sure about it Oishi-sempai," Ryoma replied with his famous smirk. Everyone, even Tezuka, was amazed at his confidence in turning down the opportunity.

"Momo-sempai," Ryoma called from one end of a court, "don't we have a match scheduled?"

Momo shook off his shock and grinned. "Heh. Remember, Echizen! Don't you dare hold back!"

"Of course."

***

Sakuno walked out of the school building and was about to head home when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakuno."

She turned around and there he was. Echizen Ryoma, the boy of her dreams. Ironically enough, she really thought she was in a dream when he called her Sakuno. He only called her that in her (many) dreams of him. (Not those kinds of dreams; she's still twelve!)

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?" she replied.

"I'll walk you home today," he stated without leaving room for discussion.

Sakuno blushed for a second and nodded. He walked past her and she followed. They walked in a comfortable silence, and Sakuno was beginning to wonder how she could have such an uneventful dream. They reached the door to her house, and she was about to say goodbye to him when he spoke.

"I'm not going to the U.S. Open."

"Huh?" She was sure she heard him wrong.

"I'm not going to the U.S. Open," he repeated.

She was confused. "Why?"

He closed his eyes and said, "Well, I've got a few reasons." He opened his eyes again and gave her the smirk she had long since fallen for.

"Some of them take priority over others though," he said, looking her up and down. She blushed under his gazing eyes. 'This is so much more romantic than my other dreams,' she thought, 'Why-'

Her thoughts were cut off by his lips connecting with her own. This had _never_ happened before. Whenever he moved in to kiss her before, she had been fully aware of it and she always woke up right before their lips touched.

When he broke the kiss she couldn't help asking, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

Okay, that was the last thing he expected to hear, and it showed on his face when he accidentally let out a dumb "Huh?"

When Sakuno heard that, she couldn't have been happier. She beamed and threw herself at Ryoma, kissing him as if her life depended on it. He responded instantly and pushed Sakuno against the door to the house, deepening the kiss.

***

Sumire Ryuzaki was sitting on her couch when she heard a single loud thump on her door. She grew frustrated, thinking it was some kids playing a prank, so you can imagine her surprise when she opened the door and her granddaughter fell backward through the doorway, with Ryoma on top of her and kissing her. When they landed, they both blushed a deep red from embarrassment, though surprisingly, Ryoma was redder. He scrambled to his feet muttered an "Excuse me" and ran towards his house at top speed before he could feel the wrath of his coach. Sumire looked down at her granddaughter, still on the floor, and smiled.

"Looks like you've had a boring day," she said teasingly.

Sakuno just gave a small, embarrassed smile and went back to basking in her joy and remembering the feeling of her prince's lips.

* * *

Reviews and **constructive** criticism are welcome.


End file.
